In a 3G (third generation: third generation mobile communication) network as an existing public mobile communication network that connects a call of a UE, such as a cellular phone set, supplementary services, such as call arrival regulation and call forwarding setting, are generally made available through user settings.
Furthermore, there is a system made up of the existing 3G network connected to a core network based on an IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) network in which an MSC-IWF (Mobile Switching Center-Inter Working Function) in the existing 3G network performs signal conversion and thereby provides supplementary services such as CB (Call Barring), CLIR (Calling Line Identification Restriction) (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, the possibility of a femto cell that allows access to a mobile communication core network via a wired channel installed in a home, office or the like is attracting attention in recent years.
The femto cell is designed to wirelessly connect UE through a femto cell base station (Femto AP) that covers a narrow communication area having a radius on the order of several tens of meters and mainly covers a communication area in a room such as a home or office. This makes it possible to cover a communication area without incurring cost for infrastructure construction of an existing macro cell base station (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).